


summer heat

by JJHomes043



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But kinda smut, Ice, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Sexual Tension, Summer, ice cubes, ice kink, idk man, mark is lowkey kinky, no smut but markhyuck get a lil intense, until they get interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: Donghyuck likes ice cubes so Mark decides to tease him with one.—or markhyuck make out with an ice cube because my friend wanted this





	summer heat

**Author's Note:**

> wow look at me writing (although i highkey abandoned my a-z oops😔)
> 
> uhh my friend wanted this so enjoy ig

Droplets of sweat ran down Donghyuck’s flushed face, gathering at the rounded point of his chin and falling onto whatever surface was unfortunate enough. His shirt and shorts had been stripped off long ago, although his boxers were drenched with sweat and stuck to him, making him even more uncomfortable. The veranda roofing blocked the direct heat of the sun, however the air was dry and scorching. And he was sure he'd have marks across his back from the uncomfortable sun loungers they were sitting in. 

Donghyuck groaned and rolled his head over his shoulder to peer at Mark, a pout on his lips. Mark was the opposite; he loved the heat. He had on an oversized t-shirt with a pair of loose, baby blue, shorts that were pulled up to the thickest part of his thighs. He was reading a book, sunglasses perched on his nose. 

If Donghyuck wasn't so agitated he would have cooed, teased his boyfriend for looking so cute. Through the side of the glasses, he could see his eyes, big and alert, focused on his book. Donghyuck dragged his eyes from the shape of his eyes to the tip of his nose, taking in the round tip, following it down to the bump of his lips, part and plump. 

The book shifted and Mark pushed his glasses to rest in his hair, turning to look at Donghyuck. “You okay?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed, lips pulling downwards. His cheeks were a pretty red and Donghyuck resisted the (gross, his mind told him) urge to caress his cheekbone and leave gentle kisses on his cheeks. 

“No,” Donghyuck gestured at his body, shiny with sweat. “I'm way too hot. Can we please go take an ice cold bath?” Donghyuck tried, sitting up and huffing when his back stuck to the furniture. Donghyuck tucked his legs underneath himself and perched his head in his hands, staring at Mark. 

“No,” Mark knocked down his offer, shaking his head firmly. He reached over and picked up his glass of water, ice cubes clinking against the side of the glass. “You said you'd sit with me.” Donghyuck stretched out and tried to pluck the drink from Mark's hands but Mark shook his head and grinned. “No way. Get your own.”

Donghyuck whined loudly, making Mark's smile grow. “Please? I just want an ice cube.” Donghyuck had a — Mark called it weird but he wasn't weird — thing with ice cubes. He liked the way the sat in his mouth and melted. Mark claimed he had some sort of ice cube kink, but Donghyuck thought the idea of rubbing ice on your skin for pleasure wasn't very, well, pleasurable. 

“Exactly. This is why I don't share drinks with you, you steal all the ice cubes and make it go warm faster,” Mark stated, very matter-of-factly, making Donghyuck pout. He placed the drink down by his other side, further away from the younger. “10 more minutes then we can go back in.”

“Why do I even need to stay out here with you? Everyone else is inside,” Donghyuck pointed at the sliding glass doors where every now and then he'd see one of their friends walk by, enjoying the air conditioning. “I'm sure someone will come sit with you.”

“But I wanna sit with you, Hyuckie,” Mark smiled at him, warming his heart more than the sun. “But if you really want to go back in, you can. I'm sorry for dragging you out with me.” Mark's voice was full of disappointment and Donghyuck felt ashamed of himself for making Mark sad. The older moved to sit up and Donghyuck sighed. 

“Fine. I'll stay with you for 20 more minutes, _if_ you give me an ice cube,” Donghyuck reasoned, picking his shorts off of the ground and pulling them on because Jaemin had caught him in his underwear a few times with Mark and he didn't need to be teased when he was already irritated. He also pulled his shirt over his head, sick of getting his back stuck to the seating. 

Mark grinned, a glint in his eye. Donghyuck’s small smile fell. He could sense that Mark was about to pull some shit. 

“Come get one,” Mark prompted, pushing himself into a sitting position and twisting to face Donghyuck. He patted the edge of the sun lounger, signalling for him to sit down. With a final pat, he turned around to grab the glass of water. 

Donghyuck was unsteady on his legs, a wobble suddenly appearing in them. He shook it out, along with his thoughts. His heart was pounding, as if scared of what Mark was planning. 

Mark turned around again, this time with no sunglasses and Donghyuck sitting in front of him, Mark's weight keeping the seat from tipping over. “Why do you look so nervous?” Mark whispered, setting an almost delicate atmosphere. The air was heavy between them, and Donghyuck felt like he could choke on it. 

Mark lifted his hand, wet with the condensation, and ran it along Donghyuck’s jaw, mixing the water with the sweat. His finger was pleasantly cold and despite Donghyuck flinching away, it felt good. His boyfriend watched with attentive eyes, taking in the younger’s reactions and expressions. 

“Don't you want to cool down?” Mark's breath hit Donghyuck’s nose and cheeks, making him close his eyes and the grip on his shorts tighten. He didn't know when Mark had crept closer. “You can have a drink after this, baby.”

His breathing was uneven, caught in his throat. Mark giggled quietly, sugary and sweet, opposite compared to his actions. Donghyuck peeked from his eyes and watched him take a drink of water, licking his lips to collect the fallen droplets. 

“But,” Mark started, putting the water down and leaning close. “You don't want the water, do you Hyuck? You want an ice cube.” Donghyuck was frozen, eyes set on Mark's lips, all shiny with saliva and water. He kept his vision on them until they disappeared, pressed against his neck instead. 

It was cold. And good. Mark's tongue was cold and wet and it was pleasant apart from the initial shock. He kept a pattern. Lick up Donghyuck’s neck, pause to suck a mark. Lick down and along Donghyuck’s neck, pause to suck a mark. His hands were placed in the dip of Donghyuck’s waist, tight enough to bruise. He paused on his 6th mark, biting down harder than before. “I asked you a question, Hyuck. Answer me.”

Donghyuck couldn't even remember what Mark asked him, his mind was clouded and fuzzy. He could no longer think rationally. His brain was going wild, chanting over and over, Mark, Mark, Mark, that's all he could think. He loved the boy with his entire heart, even if he was torturing him in the best ways. “I love you,” Donghyuck whispered, opening his eyes — he wasn't sure when they closed again — to watch Mark's reaction. 

The older pulled back, hands sliding down to grip Donghyuck’s thighs, a habit Donghyuck loved. “I love you too,” Mark whispered back, one hand making its way to Donghyuck’s cheek, and caressing it with a new gentleness from the way they'd been bruising his sides earlier.

Donghyuck smiled, words quiet. “Kiss me, please.”

Mark followed his command, pressing his lips against the other's and prying his mouth open with his tongue, invading his mouth with a hunger, like a predator starved of food. Donghyuck reciprocated just as harsh, maybe even more so. 

Just as Donghyuck was taking over, feeling more confident, Mark pulled away. A smirk danced its way onto his lips and Donghyuck mentally sighed, he just wanted a nice kiss, but Mark was acting all kinky and shit. 

The glass of water was up to his lips in seconds, tongue swirling around in the liquid until it scooped an ice cube out. Mark balanced the cup between them but Donghyuck was focused on the ice cube in Mark's open mouth. 

Mark met his eyes and before Donghyuck could speak, Mark's mouth was meeting his, this time close mouthed. Donghyuck didn't know what Mark was playing at, but hey, free kisses. Suddenly, just when Donghyuck was enjoying the slow pace, Mark's mouth opened and he used his tongue to push the ice cube onto Donghyuck’s own. 

An embarrassingly loud moan ripped itself from Donghyuck’s throat. Fuck, the heat from their mouths mixed with the cold from the ice was an amazing contrast. 

Donghyuck never knew what took over him but something snapped and he was pushing and pulling and wanting more and Mark was giving him it. His hands were roaming over Mark's body, tightly holding onto his waist. He needed to be closer, to feel Mark against him. The ice cube had almost completely melted, being twisted between their tongues. 

His legs dangerously kicked out from underneath him, knocking the water into Mark's lap. The older flinched, trying to pull away but Donghyuck couldn't have that. He shifted into Mark's lap, knees sitting by the older’s waist with his back straight. 

Mark must've be straining his neck, but neither care. The ice cube was long gone — and maybe Donghyuck did have an ice kink, although not as much as Mark surely did. 

Both of Donghyuck’s hands were on Mark's flushed cheeks while Mark's hands was groping and massaging Donghyuck’s lower cheeks. And this wasn't helping, Donghyuck was getting hotter and hotter and he needed to take his clothes off now. 

Donghyuck stopped his movements, instead gasping and panting into Mark's mouth. “It's way too hot,” Donghyuck complained between pants. 

“You're too hot,” Mark remarked before locking their mouths together again. One of Mark's hands was about to dip below Donghyuck’s waistband before the screeching noise of the garden door sliding open interrupted them. 

“Okay, look, I don't care what you do but please– not in the garden where anyone can see you!” Jaemin scolded, the sound of the door closing behind him following his yells. 

Mark disconnected their lips and turned his head to face Jaemin. Donghyuck kept his eyes shut, falling and resting his head on Mark's chest. “Sorry,” Mark apologised with ragged breaths and Donghyuck smirked, knowing his lips were most definitely bruised and swollen. 

“Save it. Now get inside,” Jaemin ordered, holding the door open for them. Donghyuck tightened his grip and Mark must've gotten the hint because he stood up, Donghyuck in his arms. 

Donghyuck didn't know because he had his eyes closed but he assumed everyone was in the kitchen, judging by the way Mark froze and tensed up. “Uhh,” he tried, voice hoarse. “Donghyuck and I are gonna shower. We'll be back in 10.”

The room erupted in laughter and Donghyuck felt his ears go bright red. Mark rushed out, heading to the shower upstairs. Donghyuck let out his own laugh, “I'm not sure what your plans are but they definitely won't take 10 minutes.”

—

(“It was so awkward,” Jaemin groaned, spread out over Donghyuck’s bed. “They made me do it.”

“I know. I was there. You interrupted me.”

“Someone had to. You looked as if you were ready to drop to your knees and suck him off, dude.”

“That's because I was. If you hadn't come out then I would have let hi—”

“Donghyuck!”)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! please leave kudos ans comments. and check out my curious cat if u have any suggestions or prompts or criticism (its on my profile)
> 
> have a good day or night!!


End file.
